eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Marija l-Maltija
|conductor = Anthony Chircop|position = 18th|points = 52|next = L-imħabba|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|previous = --|image = Ml71.jpg}}'Marija I-Maltija '(translation: The Girl from Malta, or the Maltese Maria) was the debut entry for Malta at the Eurovision Song Contest 1971 in Dublin performed by Joe Grech. The song is an up-tempo number, with Grech describing his feelings as he waits at the main bus terminal in Valletta for his lover to arrive. He also describes the girl, who he declares is very worthy of being named "The Maltese Maria". It was performed second on the night following Austria and preceding Monaco. At the close of voting, it finished in last place with 52 points; the abnormality coming from the voting system that year, which guaranteed a country at least 34 points. Lyrics |-| Maltese= M’hemmx li jdur l-iżveljarin Nistenna li jgħaddi l-ħin Putirjal mimli bit-tama Ħdejn il-funtana nkun nistenniek Sabiex moħħi jsib is-serħ Qalbi tintela’ bil-ferħ Il fortuna laqqgħatni miegħek Ħelu d-destin Marija, Marija, Marí Ismek fuq fomm kulħadd, isem ferrieħ Marija, Marija, Marí Bħal ward li jfewwaħ ġnien tant hu sabiħ Kulur ħaddejk lewn xrar in-nar Minn ġos-smewwiet L-Anġli ġabu żewġ kwiekeb kbar Blu, blu, dawk għajnejk sbieħ Tbissima ta’ mistrieħ Denja li tkun bint Malta Marija l-Maltija M’hemmx li jdur l-iżveljarin Nistenna li jgħaddi l-ħin Putirjal mimli bit-tama Fejn il-funtana nkun nistennik Sabiex moħħi jsib is-serħ Qalbi tintela’ bil-ferħ Il fortuna laqqgħatni miegħek Ħelu d-destin Marija, Marija, Marí Ismek fuq fomm kulħadd, isem ferrieħ Marija, Marija, Marí Bħal ward li jfewwaħ ġnien tant hu sabiħ Kulur ħaddejk lewn xrar in-nar Minn ġos-smewwiet L-Anġli ġabu żewġ kwiekeb kbar Blu, blu, dawk għajnejk sbieħ Tbissima ta’ mistrieħ Denja li tkun bint Malta Marija l-Maltija Marija l-Maltija |-| translation= Can’t wait for the alarm clock to go round I’m waiting for the time to pass Full of hope, I’ll be waiting for you Next to the fountain at Putirjal So that my mind will be at ease You’ll fill my heart with joy Fortune made you come my way Sweet destiny Maria, Maria, Mary For everyone your name means happiness Maria, Maria, Mary You’re like the roses that fill a garden with sweet smells The colour of your cheeks is as red as fire From heaven above The angels brought two big stars Blue, blue are your beautiful eyes A peaceful smile So worthy to be a daughter of Malta The Maltese Maria Can’t wait for the alarm clock to go round I’m waiting for the time to pass Full of hope, I’ll be waiting for you Next to the fountain at Putirjal So that my mind will be at ease You’ll fill my heart with joy Fortune made you come my way Sweet destiny Maria, Maria, Mary For everyone your name means happiness Maria, Maria, Mary You’re like the roses that fill a garden with sweet smells The colour of your cheeks is as red as fire From heaven above The angels brought two big stars Blue, blue are your beautiful eyes A peaceful smile So worthy to be a daughter of Malta The Maltese Maria The Maltese Maria Trivia * The usage of Maltese in this song makes this the first time a Semitic language has been used at Eurovision. Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Malta Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1971 Category:Debut Entries Category:Last placers Category:Curse of Number Two